Usuario:Matias Montanna/Documentacion/gtavc readme/ReadMe ITALIAN.txt
_____________________________________________________________________________________ G r a n d T h e f t A u t o : V i c e C i t y _____________________________________________________________________________________ ReadMe.txt Grazie per aver acquistato Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Questo ReadMe contiene informazioni aggiornate all'ultimo istante e consigli sulla risoluzione dei problemi. _____________________________________________________________________________________ INDICE __________ 1) REQUISITI DI SISTEMA 2) INSTALLAZIONE 3) INFORMAZIONI GENERALI 4) CONFIGURAZIONE 5) EXTRA SPECIFICI PER PC 6) PROBLEMI NOTI 7) DRIVER 8) SUPPORTO TECNICO (CONTACT INFORMATION) _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1) REQUISITI DI SISTEMA ________________________ Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede le DirectX 9.0 di Microsoft. I sistemi operativi supportati sono: Windows 98 Windows 98 Second Edition Windows Millennium Windows 2000 Professional (Workstation) con Service Pack 3 Windows XP (Home e Professional) con Service Pack 1 I seguenti sistemi operativi non sono supportati: Windows 95 (qualsiasi versione) Windows NT (qualsiasi versione) REQUISITI DI SISTEMA Configurazione minima Processore Intel Pentium III o AMD Athlon a 800 MHz o Intel Celeron o AMD Duron a 1,2 GHz 128 MB di RAM Unità CD/DVD 8x 915 MB di spazio libero su disco (+635 MB se la scheda video non supporta la compressione texture DirectX) Scheda video da 32 MB compatibile DirectX 9.0 ("GeForce" o superiore) Scheda audio compatibile DirectX 9.0 Tastiera Mouse Configurazione raccomandata Processore Intel Pentium IV o AMD Athlon XP 256 MB di RAM o superiore Unità CD/DVD 16x 1,55 GB di spazio libero su disco (+635 MB se la scheda video non supporta la compressione texture DirectX) Scheda video compatibile DirectX 9.0 con almeno 64 MB di memoria ("GeForce 3"/"Radeon 8500" o superiore, con supporto per la compressione texture DirectX) Scheda audio compatibile DirectX 9.0 con supporto Surround Gamepad (porta USB o joystick) Tastiera Mouse _____________________________________________________________________________________ 2) INSTALLAZIONE _________________ Inserisci il disco uno di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (disco "INSTALL") nell'unità CD/DVD. Se hai attivata la funzione di notifica inserimento automatico, la procedura di installazione si avvierà automaticamente. In caso contrario, usa Explorer per aprire il disco uno di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City e clicca due volte sul file setup.exe. Account per utenti Windows 2000/XP: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede di essere installato e avviato la prima volta da un utente con privilegi da amministratore. La prima volta che lancerai il gioco, verrà deciso se usare o meno la compressione texture delle DirectX e, se necessario, decomprimere le texture del gioco sul disco. Per maggiori informazioni sugli account con privilegi da amministratore, consulta il manuale di Windows 2000/XP. Spazio occupato: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede circa 915 MB di spazio libero se scegli di non installare le stazioni radio su disco. Se invece decidi di copiare questi file, allora avrai bisogno di circa 1,55 GB di spazio libero. Se la tua scheda video non supporta la compressione texture DirectX, avrai bisogno di ulteriori 635 MB per installare le texture non compresse. Stazioni radio: Durante l'installazione, è possibile copiare i file delle stazioni radio dal CD "PLAY" sul disco. Su alcuni sistemi ciò offrirà dei benefici nelle prestazioni, i cui effetti andranno comunque valutati, dato che sulle macchine più lente è consigliabile far riprodurre le stazioni radio da un dispositivo collegato a un canale IDE separato. Ricordati che, in ogni caso, il gioco richiede comunque la presenza del disco "PLAY" all'interno dell'unità CD/DVD per tutto il tempo in cui giochi. Salvataggio partite: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City crea nella cartella "Documenti" dell'utente attuale una sottocartella "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" dove vengono salvate le partite, i file con le impostazioni individuali e le statistiche di gioco. Questa scelta è stata fatta per consentire a ciascun utente di sistemi Windows 2000 o XP di avere il proprio set di salvataggi, statistiche e configurazioni. Rimozione: Quando rimuovi Grand Theft Auto: Vice City dal tuo sistema, le cartelle "MP3", "SKINS" e "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" non verranno eliminate. Dovrai provvedere a eliminarle in un secondo tempo manualmente. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 3) INFORMAZIONI GENERALI ________________________ DirectX: Per funzionare correttamente, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede le librerie DirectX 9.0 di Microsoft. Di conseguenza, è consigliabile che anche i driver della scheda video e audio siano compatibili con le DirectX 9.0. Compressione texture DirectX: Dove è possibile, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City userà la compressione texture delle DirectX. Se la scheda video NON supporta questa funzione, saranno necessari ulteriori 635 MB di spazio libero su disco per creare texture non compresse (oltre ai 915 MB richiesti per l'installazione minima o ai 1,55 GB per quella massima). Windows XP: Sotto Windows XP, è consigliabile utilizzare i driver rilasciati dai produttori dell'hardware (ovvero driver che permettano all'utente di modificare le impostazioni specifiche della periferica), piuttosto che quelli predefiniti installati da Microsoft all'atto della configurazione del sistema operativo. Memoria: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede almeno 128 MB di RAM per funzionare. Nella maggior parte dei casi, sui computer dotati di 128 MB di RAM, avverrà un intenso utilizzo del disco per la gestione del file di scambio. Per prestazioni ottimali, sono raccomandati 256 MB di memoria RAM. Applicazioni in corso: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City è stato realizzato per sfruttare al meglio la macchina sulla quale viene eseguito, quindi ti consigliamo di chiudere tutte le applicazioni in esecuzione prima di lanciare il gioco. Non è supportato l'uso di emulatori CD, e programmi del genere verranno chiusi qualora fossero attivi. Memoria video: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City richiede una scheda video con almeno 32 MB di memoria. Non sarà possibile avviare il gioco su una macchina con meno di 32 MB. Processori Intel Celeron e AMD Duron: Dato che questi processori sono più lenti dei modelli di pari frequenza Pentium III e AMD Athlon, raccomandiamo una frequenza di base di almeno 1,2 GHz. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 4) CONFIGURAZIONE __________________ Dispositivo audio: La prima volta che avvierai Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, verrà rilevato automaticamente il miglior sistema audio per la scheda installata nel sistema. Puoi anche selezionare manualmente delle alternative. I sistemi non compatibili con la scheda audio non saranno selezionabili. Incremento volume MP3: Questa impostazione ti permette di incrementare ulteriormente il volume con cui vengono riprodotti i file MP3. Sarà possibile farlo solo se il gioco rileva la presenza di file MP3 nella cartella MP3. Modellazione acustica dinamica: Disattivando la funzione di modellazione acustica dinamica nelle opzioni audio, otterrai un leggero incremento nelle prestazioni. Risoluzione video: Selezionando una risoluzione video minore nella schermata di configurazione video di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, consentirai al gioco di procedere più velocemente anche sulle macchine meno recenti. Inoltre, adottando la profondità di colore a 16 bit invece che a 32, otterrai un ulteriore incremento nelle prestazioni. Limita frame: Si sconsiglia di disattivare l'opzione Limita frame nella schermata di configurazione video in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, dato che così facendo andrai incontro a una velocità di esecuzione del gioco più variabile. VSYNC: È consigliabile avere attivata l'opzione VSYNC nelle proprietà avanzate della scheda video (Pannello di controllo/Proprietà schermo/Impostazioni). _____________________________________________________________________________________ 5) EXTRA SPECIFICI PER PC __________________________ Skin: L'aspetto di Tommy può essere modificato o cambiato, ritoccando con un programma di grafica un file skin. I file skin devono essere in formato bitmap a 24 bit non compressi di dimensioni 256x256. Un file di esempio si trova nella directory "SKINS" sotto il nome TEXTURE_GUIDE.JPG. Quando vengono applicate, le skin avranno effetto solo sugli abiti di Tommy durante il gioco e non nelle sequenze d'intermezzo. Stazione radio con file MP3: Abbiamo offerto ai giocatori la possibilità di suonare i propri file musicali piuttosto che quelli contenuti nelle stazioni radio. Basta mettere i file MP3 nella cartella "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/MP3", quindi utilizzare il tasto per cambiare stazione e sintonizzarsi su Riproduttore MP3. Usa l'incremento volume MP3 per uniformare il volume dei tuoi file MP3 a quello delle altre stazioni radio e degli effetti sonori. Salvataggio statistiche: Durante una partita, puoi visualizzare un elenco dettagliato con i tuoi risultati dal menu STATISTICHE. All'interno di questo menu, premendo il tasto "S" produrrai un file "STATS.TXT" e uno "STATS.HTML" nella cartella "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" dell'utente attualmente collegato. Modalità standard/classica: La modalità standard ti permette di controllare Tommy con la tastiera e il mouse; la modalità classica è simile al sistema di controllo impiegato in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City su PlayStation 2 utilizzando un joypad. Sterzare con il mouse: Nella modalità standard c'è un'opzione che ti permette di usare il mouse per manovrare i veicoli. Tale funzione non è disponibile nella modalità classica. Replay: Gli ultimi 30 secondi di partita sono disponibili sotto forma di replay da vedere in qualsiasi istante. Per gestire un replay, usa i seguenti tasti: F1 - Riproduci gli ultimi 30 secondi di partita. F2 - Salva su file gli ultimi 30 secondi di partita. F3 - Richiama e mostra l'ultimo file salvato come replay. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 6) PROBLEMI NOTI _________________ Installazione su Windows 98 Su alcuni computer con sistema operativo Windows 98, potrebbero esserci dei problemi con la versione di InstallShield utilizzata nel gioco. Ciò può essere causato dal file "OLEAUT32.DLL", poiché quello usato dall'installazione è più recente di quello presente nelle installazioni di base del sistema operativo. Questo problema normalmente si manifesta con il seguente messaggio di errore quando riavvii il sistema dopo l'installazione di DirectX 9.0: Error number: 0x80070725 Description: Incompatible version of the RPC stub Per correggere il problema, rimuovi Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (se il collegamento nel menu Start o l'applicazione Installazione applicazioni non dovesse funzionare, seleziona l'opzione Rimuovi dalla schermata di avvio di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City che compare quando si inserisce il CD di installazione - questo è uno dei sintomi di un problema con il DCOM). Una volta rimosso Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, esegui le seguenti operazioni per risolvere il problema con il DCOM, poi reinstalla il gioco. Purtroppo, non possiamo ridistribuire il file insieme al CD a seguito di limitazioni imposte dal contratto EULA di Microsoft. Ecco le istruzioni per correggere il problema (dal supporto InstallShield per Microsoft): 1) Scarica sul Desktop, ma non eseguire, il file Distributed Component Object Model (DCOM) per Windows 98 dal seguente indirizzo: http://support.installshield.com/kb/files/Q105810/dcom98.exe 2) Seleziona Start > Arresta 3) Seleziona Riavvia in modalità MS-DOS. 4) Al prompt c:\WINDOWS, inserisci le seguenti linee di comando separatamente. Fatto ciò Windows verrà riavviato automaticamente: CD c:\windows\system rename oleaut32.dll oleaut32.old exit 5) Ignora il seguente messaggio di errore: "Il file .DLL, C:\windows\system\oleaut32.dll, non è stato trovato." Questo messaggio compare poiché il file è stato rinominato nel passo 4. 6) Accedi al sistema normalmente. 7) Clicca due volte sul file scaricato presente sul Desktop nel passo 1 e clicca su Sì nella finestra di dialogo che comparirà. L'applicazione dcom.exe installerà una versione aggiornata del file oleaut32.dll. 8) Dopo l'installazione di DCOM, seleziona Start > Riavvia. Per ulteriori informazioni sul problema e su DCOM, consulta i seguenti indirizzi: http://support.installshield.com/kb/view.asp?pcode=ALL&articleid=Q105810#addinfo http://www.microsoft.com/com/dcom/dcom98/dcom1_3.asp Schede video S3 Pro Savage, Savage 4 e Savage 2000: Abbiamo appurato che queste schede soffrono di un problema di perdita di texture in modalità di colore 16 bit, problema che è stato risolto aumentando la profondità di colore a 32 bit. Si consiglia dunque di adottare quest'ultima modalità. Schede video 3dfx Voodoo 5: Anche se Grand Theft Auto: Vice City funziona su schede video Voodoo 5, a causa dell'età dei driver emergono piccoli problemi grafici che non possono essere corretti; di conseguenza questo chipset e i precedenti prodotti da 3dfx non sono supportati. Matrox surround gaming: Non è stato implementato nessun supporto per la funzione Matrox Surround Gaming/triplo monitor. Sulle schede video Matrox Parhelia, si consiglia di utilizzare la funzione a monitor singolo. Schede video Matrox G550 e G400: Giocando a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, si verificano dei piccoli problemi grafici in lontananza e durante il filmato iniziale. Schede video ATI Rage 128: Piccoli problemi grafici durante il filmato iniziale. Schede video SIS 315: Piccoli problemi grafici durante il filmato iniziale. Chip audio montati sulle schede madri: Pare che alcuni chip audio montati sulle schede madri non dispongano di un buffer audio hardware e causino problemi con Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Si è scoperto che eseguendo "DXDIAG" e i relativi test audio, viene formulato un messaggio di errore circa il mancato supporto del buffer hardware, con conseguente consiglio di utilizzare un buffer software per far funzionare correttamente questi chip con Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Deframmentazione del disco: Se hai problemi di brevi e ripetuti rallentamenti mentre guidi, significa che Grand Theft Auto: Vice City potrebbe non essere in grado di accedere ai dati a una velocità sufficientemente sostenuta dal tuo disco fisso. Si raccomanda di eseguire regolarmente la deframmentazione del disco per garantire prestazioni ottimali. Cambio hardware/reinizializzazione: Cambiando scheda audio o video è possibile incorrere in un errore da parte del gioco. In caso di sostituzione pezzi, per evitare di rimuovere e reinstallare Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, esegui seguenti passi: Scheda video: - Elimina i file "TXD.DIR" e "TXD.IMG" (qualora esistano) dalla cartella "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/models". - Elimina il file "CAPS.DAT" dalla cartella "Grand Theft Auto Vice City/data". - Elimina il file "GTA_VC.SET" dalla cartella "Documents and Settings/attualmente connesso/Documenti/GTA Vice City User Files". Scheda audio: - Elimina il file "GTA_VC.SET" dalla cartella "Documents and Settings/attualmente connesso/Documenti/GTA Vice City User Files". _____________________________________________________________________________________ 7) DRIVER __________ Driver schede video: È consigliabile usare gli ultimi driver disponibili per la scheda video, privilegiando quelli rilasciati dal produttore del chipset della scheda piuttosto che dal produttore della scheda stessa, o i driver certificati Microsoft WHQL. Ciò vuol dire utilizzare per le schede video con chipset nVidia i driver della serie Detonator 4 e per le schede video con chipset ATI i driver Catalyst 3. Di seguito sono riportati gli indirizzi dei siti dei principali produttori di schede video. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City potrebbe non supportare alcune o tutte le schede di un certo produttore. L'inserimento di un produttore in questo elenco non dà alcuna garanzia di compatibilità. 3Dlabs - http://www.3dlabs.com/ Asus - http://www.asus.com/ ATI - http://support.atitech.ca/ Creative Labs - http://www.creativelabs.com/ Guillemot - http://www.guillemot.com/ Hercules - http://www.hercules.com/ Intel - http://www.intel.com/ Leadtek - http://www.leadtek.com/ Matrox - http://www.matrox.com/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.com/ S3 Graphics - http://www.s3graphics.com/ Sis - http://www.sis.com.tw/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ VideoLogic - http://www.videologic.com/ Driver chipset scheda madre: Controlla che i driver del chipset della scheda madre siano aggiornati all'ultima versione disponibile. Assicurati inoltre di utilizzare i driver IDE corretti per la combinazione chipset/sistema operativo installata sulla tua macchina. Sono stati riscontrati risultati migliori con l'utilizzo di "Intel Application Accelerator" sui chipset serie Intel 800. Intel - http://www.intel.com/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.com/ SIS - http://www.sis.com/ ALI - http://www.aliusa.com/ _____________________________________________________________________________________ 8) SUPPORTO TECNICO ____________________ Per aggiornamenti, consigli e per entrare in contatto con la comunità di Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, rivolgiti a uno di questi indirizzi: http://www.rockstargames.com/ http://www.take2games.com/ http://www.rockstarnorth.com/ http://www.gtavicecity.com/ http://www.vicecity.it Per supporto tecnico: Italia: Web : www.cidiverte.it Email: assistenza@cidiverte.it Se necessario, il supporto tecnico potrebbe richiederti un'analisi del tuo computer per localizzare il problema. Comunica questi dati solo quando ti viene richiesto. Per eseguire un'analisi: Utilizzando Explorer, trova la cartella "Grand Theft Auto Vice City" e clicca col pulsante destro del mouse su "GTA-VC.EXE", quindi seleziona l'opzione "Launch Analysis". Ciò creerà un file "AnalysisLog.sr0" nella root del disco fisso C:. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Software e documentazione Copyright © 2003 Rockstar Games. _____________________________________________________________________________________